


wild

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: maya and carina meet at a concert. shameless smut, two-shot.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	1. fireworks

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Amelia jokes to Carina as they walk into the concert venue. Teddy tags along behind them, rolling her eyes at Amelia’s antics. Carina laughs and changes the subject as they navigate their way towards their seats. They’re late, as usual, because things always go awry at the end of the shift at the hospital, and they all needed to shower and change after. By the time they slide towards their seats, the opening act is already on, and the venue is dark. They decide to grab some drinks and wait until the opening act is over to go in, because they’re not that interested in seeing the person, anyway. 

A few minutes later, the lights come back on and the music goes quiet. They find their way to their seats, Carina leading the way. She’s walking down the aisle when her eyes rake over the backside of a woman with a very appealing, round ass. She averts her eyes, not wanting to stare inappropriately, until she realizes the woman is standing in front of her seat.

“Um, excuse me,” Carina says carefully. The woman turns around, and Carina’s breath catches in her throat. She has long, blonde hair and blue-green eyes, and is wearing a tight cropped top and dark wash jeans. She’s absolutely breathtaking. 

“Yes?” The woman says, looking at her expectantly. 

“Oh, I think this is my seat,” Carina mumbles. 

“Oh, sorry,” she replies, moving over a bit so Carina can stand next to her in front of her own seat. 

“I’m Carina,” Carina pipes in. 

“Captain Maya Bishop,” the woman replies. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Captain of a ship or a plane or?” Carina asks, teasingly. 

“A fire captain,” Maya explains with a laugh. 

The lights go dark again, and the main act begins. Just a few minutes into the first song, Carina can tell Maya is shifting closer to her. Over the course of the first few songs, they slowly shift until Maya’s back is to Carina’s front. Carina forgets the rest of the world as Maya starts to grind on her a little, her arm instinctively sliding around Maya’s waist. They slowly grind together with the beat, and within a few minutes, Carina feels the heat rising. She can feel that her cheeks are flushed and her heart skips a beat when Maya shoots her a sultry look over her shoulder between songs. 

Maya’s ass rubs on Carina’s crotch through her tight jeans and Carina breathes her in, smelling her perfume. Carina pushes Maya’s hair off to one side to bare her neck to her and then leans in to kiss her soft skin. Maya arches her neck and closes her eyes, just taking in the sound of the music blaring, Carina’s arm around her waist, fingers ghosting over her bare stomach, and lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. Carina presses a few kisses to her neck, forgetting the rest of the world. 

“You taste and smell so good,” Carina whispers into her ear. Maya’s legs spread on instinct and she feels her center throb with arousal. She lets out a little whine that only Carina can faintly hear over the music. Carina kisses the back of her neck again, and when she finds a sensitive spot, Maya can feel how soaked her panties are getting. She starts to question whether she can make it to the end of this concert without ravishing Carina. Their attraction is magnetic. Carina sucks on Maya’s pulse point and then bites it. Maya moans, her head falling back on Carina’s shoulder, giving her more skin to kiss. 

“I want to touch you,” Carina whispers. She can’t think about anything except getting her hands on Maya. Maya turns in her arms and Carina’s pulse races when she sees how dark and big her eyes are. Maya grabs Carina’s arm and starts to walk out of the arena, barging past Amelia and Teddy. Both of them look at Carina questioningly, and Carina simply shrugs as she follows Maya up the stairs and out. 

“Where are we going?” Carina asks, her voice a bit low and scratchy with how turned on she is.

“I don’t know,” Maya admits. They get onto the escalator going down, Carina still holding Maya’s hand. Maya walks down the first few steps, but then Carina holds her back, and presses another kiss to her neck. 

“Fuck,” Maya mumbles, trying not to get lost in the feeling of Carina’s lips on her neck. They get off the escalator at the bottom and walk outside. Maya leads Carina around a corner. Carina stops and pushes Maya against the wall when she doesn’t see anyone around and Maya groans in surprise. 

“Here!?” Maya asks. Carina presses their bodies together and leans in.

“Need to touch you,” Carina mumbles, before leaning in to finally kiss her. They both moan and Maya opens her mouth to slide her tongue into Carina’s mouth. Maya’s hand finds Carina’s ass instinctively and Carina holds her head so she can control the kiss.

“Fuck me now,” Maya demands, a little out of breath. It’s one of the hottest sights Carina has ever seen. Carina kisses down her neck again, biting the spot that made her moan before, and then pushes her crop top up and her bra down, exposing her breasts to the cool nighttime air. Carina dips her head down and immediately sucks one of Maya’s nipples into her mouth. Maya moans and her hand finds Carina’s hair, tugging and pushing her face onto her nipples.

“Yes, fuck,” Maya mumbles. Carina licks and sucks her right nipple before biting it and then soothing it over and then switching to do the same to the other. Maya has never been so wet in her life, Carina’s tongue and lips and teeth on her nipples leaving what she can feel is a big wet spot on her underwear. 

“Carina, I need it,” Maya begs. She’s never begged for sex in her life, but she’s also never felt sexual desire like this. Carina has never seen a pair of boobs that come close to these in her life—they’re big and round and perky. And her nipples are light pink and sensitive. Carina could spend all night sucking on them. But she knows they’re on borrowed time right now, so she fixes her shirt and bra and places a couple of kisses on Mayas defined abs before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, helping her take them off one leg. She gently rubs her pussy over her black lace panties, automatically feeling how soaked the fabric is and moaning.

“Fuck, your pussy is soaked,” Carina whispers next to her ear. “Can I eat it?”

Maya moans and bucks her hips hard against Carina’s hand. She takes that as a yes.

“It’s okay, good girl,” Carina tells her, helping her push her panties down a little. Her thighs are solid muscle and she can’t spread her legs much like this, so Carina kneels in front of her, tugs her panties off one leg, and then leans in to kiss her mound. She can smell her arousal and Carina closes her eyes for a minute, willing her own body to calm down. 

She finally spreads Maya’s legs and dives in, licking up her slit. Her pussy is small, her folds hidden behind her lips. But she’s absolutely flooded with arousal, Carina moaning into her as she licks her. Maya is in another world, grabbing Carina’s head and moaning too loudly as she licks her sensitive labia for a minute. She sucks on her labia and Maya’s legs shake in response. Carina doesn’t know that she’s ever eaten someone out who was this wet and this responsive. Carina can’t help herself anymore and starts to lick her swollen clit. Maya lets out a strangled moan and Carina watches intently as Maya’s eyes close and her head tilts back, each lick to her clit sending pleasure shooting through Maya’s body. Carina forgets about the fact that they’re out in the open where anyone could see them and ignores the way that her bare knees press against the pavement as she sucks all over Maya’s pussy. 

“Close,” Maya moans. Carina can’t believe that just a few licks and sucks has Maya ready to cum, but on the other hand, she can taste and feel just how aroused and drenched she is. Carina sucks on her clit and Maya lets out a strangled moan, trying to relax and tell herself to let go, the pleasure building and throwing her off balance. Maya forgets everything when Carina scrapes her teeth against her clit. She feels the pain mixed with intense pleasure and then she’s letting out a scream and her whole body is convulsing. Her pussy pulses and gushes her arousal all over Carina’s face and Maya holds on to her hair tight as she rides out the most intense pleasure she’s ever felt. When she fully comes to, Carina is holding her up, and she has put her underwear and pants back on for her. She’s ordered an Uber and Maya can see on her phone screen that it’s almost there.

“We going to your place?” Maya asks, a bit dazed.

“Yeah,” Carina replies. “Can you walk? We have to meet the Uber by the entrance.”

Maya nods, trying her best to walk on her shaky legs. “Can I finger you on the way?” Maya asks, smirking and squeezing Carina’s bicep. Carina looks at her with dark eyes and Maya has her answer.

They round the corner and see a security officer. They can tell right away by the embarrassment with which he looks at them that he witnessed their sexcapades. Carina glances down and sees a bulge pressed against his pants and laughs. They can’t get in the Uber fast enough, stumbling in with a laugh. Maya ends up in the middle with Carina next to her, their thighs pressed together. 

Once they confirm Carina’s name and address, Maya’s hand slides up Carina’s thigh and under the loose legs of her romper. Carina could not be more happy with her outfit choice. Maya’s hand slides up until she feels wet lace fabric. Carina’s head falls to Maya’s shoulder and she whines into her skin when Maya starts rubbing her over her panties. Maya groans internally at how wet the fabric is. She rubs her gently with two fingers, sliding up and down her pussy and running in patterns, stopping to rub a few hard circles over her clit. Carina bites Maya’s shoulder so she can try to stay quiet. Her nipples poke through the black romper, begging for attention, and her pussy drips with more arousal with each movement of Maya’s fingers. Each time Maya rubs over her clit, she feels pleasure spreading through her body. Carina spreads her legs more for Maya to give her more room to work and Maya simply leans down and kisses the side of her face.

“Good girl, Car. Gonna rub you just like this baby. We’ll be there soon sweetie,” Maya promises her, whispering gently next to her ear. She holds Carina’s phone, which Cairna had left on the seat in between them, in her free hand so she can keep an eye on the route. The Uber app says they’re only a few minutes from Carina’s place. 

Maya’s voice in Carina’s ear makes her moan into the spot where Maya’s shoulder meets her neck. Maya keeps rubbing her nice and slow over her panties, wanting Carina to be more than worked up and ready when they get to her place. The next time she starts to rub circles over Carina’s clit, her hips buck hard and Carina’s hand latches onto her forearm, preventing her from moving her hand. Maya takes a glimpse at the driver, knowing he can probably at minimum hear some of what is going on. Maya rubs Carina’s clit over her soaked panties in firm, fast circles, and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Carina lets go of her arm and grips the edge of the seat instead. She bites hard down on Maya’s shoulder, so hard that Maya almost yelps in response. Maya can feel and see Carina’s body quivering and her hips trying to buck while Maya holds them down, until suddenly, she feels teeth on her shoulder again and Carina’s body shakes in pleasure. Carina moans into Maya’s skin as she cums, trying not to make a scene while pleasure rolls through every inch of her body.

“Good girl,” Maya whispers next to her, kissing her head again. She moves her hand a little to rub her upper thigh instead and give Carina a moment to breathe. She can’t believe she made Carina cum in the Uber just from rubbing her over her panties.

Moments later, they round the corner to Carina’s place. Carina can barely stand on her legs as she gets out of the car. Maya takes Carina’s phone and tips the driver very generously for his patience and professionalism. Carina unlocks the door and they both kick their shoes off.

“Wow, this place is beautiful,” Maya tells her. Carina grabs two waters out of the fridge and hands Maya one, opening hers to take a sip.

“Thanks,” Carina replies. She leads the way towards the bedroom, and when Carina stops and turns to face her, Maya pushes her back down onto the bed and climbs on top. She straddles her hips and finally leans down for another kiss. The kiss is hot and aggressive, Maya opening her mouth and Carina darting her tongue in, making them both moan when they taste each other. Carina holds Maya’s head with one hand and lets the other fall to her ass, squeezing rhythmically over her jeans. Maya starts to rub her center onto Carina’s through all of their clothes and Carina sucks and bites her bottom lip playfully before kissing her again. It’s the hottest makeout session either of them have ever had, and they’re both moaning and gasping and grabbing each other with each tilt and kiss. Their noses bump and brush and Carina’s hand slides down to Maya’s neck to help angle her head. Maya moans the second Carina wraps a hand around her neck softly and Carina breaks the kiss to both laugh and moan in response. 

Maya takes the moment to pull back and tug Carina’s romper all the way off her body, tossing it across the room. She gasps when she sees Carina lying naked under her, small, perky breasts, big, hard, swollen, red nipples, tight stomach, and long, toned legs.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Maya tells her, leaning in to kiss her neck. Carina tilts her head to give her room and moans when Maya starts sucking in various spots on her neck. She very quickly finds Carina’s most sensitive spots—the spots that always make her panties flood. Maya sucks gently before biting down, loving the sound of Carina’s moans under her. After ravishing her neck, Maya kisses gently across her collarbones and then kisses her lips playfully.

“Please get naked, I need to feel you,” Carina begs. She tugs at Maya’s top and Maya raises her arms so Carina can pull it over her head. Carina then wraps her arms around Maya and Maya arches her back a little so Carina can unsnap her bra. Carina’s eyes darken again at seeing Maya’s perfect breasts bared in front of her. Before she can even think about unbuttoning Maya’s jeans again, she tugs her chest towards her face and starts to suck on one of her nipples.

“Fuck, Car,” Maya moans, grinding her hips against Carina’s. Carina starts with gentle suction, just rolling her nipple around in her mouth with her tongue, before sucking harder.

“Do you like teeth?” Carina asks, glancing up at Maya’s dark eyes.

“Only a little scrape,” Maya warns, knowing her nipples are too sensitive for Carina to start biting her. Carina licks her nipple before sucking on it again, and then gently scraping her teeth over it. Maya moans loudly and then Carina pops off, licking it a few more times before switching to do the same to her other nipple. She cups and plays with her other boob while she sucks on this nipple, wanting to give it an equal amount of attention. She has small, pink nipples and areolas, and Carina can’t get enough of her boobs. Maya lets Carina suck on her nipples for another minute before she has to pull back, getting far too much pleasure out of it. Carina can see that Maya’s lips are swollen, her hair messy, her eyes dark and wide as she breathes a little heavily from the arousal. It’s breathtaking. 

Maya stands for a moment to take off her pants and underwear and then also tubs off Carina’s panties, more than soaked from when she came in them in the car. She puts Carina’s panties in the pocket of her discarded jeans and Carina eyes her playfully.

“Those are coming home with me,” Maya insists. “So I can remember how good your pussy tastes.”

“You haven’t even tasted it yet,” Carina points out, as Maya climbs back on top of her. 

“Well, I’m about to,” Maya teases, before pressing a couple of kisses to her lips and neck again before kissing between her breasts. Their naked bodies feel so good pressed together. Maya’s breasts press against Carina’s stomach as she starts to lick and kiss all over her chest. Maya kisses her breasts, avoiding her nipples, and then rests her head between them for a moment, looking up at Carina. She takes one of her hands in her own, the other cupping the back of Maya’s head. She wants to say something, but she doesn’t know what to say. They hold eye contact for a moment, and then Maya finally starts to lick over her nipples playfully.

“Be rough with me, Maya.”

Maya smirks in excitement and finally sucks one of Carina’s big, red nipples into her mouth. She sucks on them for a minute and then bites gently, and watches Carina moan and arch below her. 

“Harder,” Carina begs. Maya bites her nipple again, a little harder this time, and Carina groans loudly. Maya then pops off of it and licks across to her other nipple, doing the same to it. After she treats both of her nipples, she squeezes her breasts while kissing back up to her mouth.

“You like it a little rough?” Maya teases, pressing kisses to the underside of her jaw, feeling Carina’s breasts fill her palms. Carina can’t even string together a coherent thought. Maya kisses her lips before kissing straight down her body. She licks and sucks on her stomach playfully before kissing down her thighs and up the insides. Carina spreads her legs wide open for Maya and Maya’s pussy pulses with need at the sight. Maya licks her lips and grips Carinas thighs to hold them open. Carina’s pussy is visibly drenched, her upper thighs also glistening a little, and a puddle leaking onto the sheets. Maya doesn’t think she’s ever seen a pussy so wet in her life. She’s already addicted to the way Carina smells. She leans down and kisses over the top of her mound and Carina whines.

“All this for me?” Maya asks, licking her lips. “You’re soaking your bed, baby.”

Carina moans and pushes Maya’s face closer to her center while arching her back. Maya knows it’s time to stop teasing her. She leans in and finally gets her first taste of her pussy. Maya moans into her as she starts to try to lick as much of her as she can while being patient. She tries out a bunch of different things, just to see what Carina likes. A few minutes in, she settles on a pattern where she’s licking her labia and her lips and then blowing on her clit before licking it gently and then starting over. She occasionally dips her tongue inside her just to taste the gush of arousal that flows into her mouth. Carina is moaning frequently, holding her head and pinching her nipples with her free hand. Maya is eating her pussy so well that she doesn’t know how to function anymore. She sucks on her labia and Carina lets out a whine, her abs clenching and back squirming on the bed.

“Fuck, Maya,” Carina moans.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Maya asks, letting each word vibrate on her clit. Carina can barely make out what she’s saying but her hips jerk and Maya sucks her clit into her mouth, letting her tongue massage it before sucking gently. Carina’s hips buck hard and she tugs Maya’s hair. Maya holds her hips down as best she can while she follows them with her mouth, licking and sucking. Carina starts rambling in a language that definitely is not English, but that Maya can’t place in her haze of arousal.

“MAYA,” She screams right before she cums. Her back flies off the bed and she grabs the edge of it hard and then lets go, her pussy gushing all over Maya’s face and Carina’s body shaking hard with pleasure, it running down every nerve ending on her body. She falls back against the bed, out of breath, and Maya just licks her lips gently as Carina recovers. As soon as Carina is breathing normally again, Maya opens her mouth and starts licking her pussy, still avoiding all of her sensitive spots.

“Turn around,” Carina insists. Maya loves that plan, turning and backing her hips so they’re resting over Carina’s head while she licks Carina’s pussy gently. Carina tugs her hips down onto her face and starts licking her, making Maya moan. Carina squeezes Maya’s ass playfully as she licks her pussy with broad licks, tasting just how wet she is for her. Their nipples press against each other’s stomachs, and they both relish the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. Carina tugs Maya’s hips a bit closer and Maya moans against her pussy before pulling back for a moment. 

Maya sucks on two of her fingers before pushing them inside Carina in one thrust. Carina moans into her and Maya picks up a rhythm that is hard and fast, while just licking her clit as best she can. She wiggles her fingers until Carina gasps and she’s confident she’s found her g spot. She fucks her hard and fast from this angle and licks over her big, swollen clit over and over at the same time. 

Carina moans constantly into her pussy lips now, and Maya tries to calm her own body, knowing Carina is going to cum soon and not wanting to let up. She can see with the way Carina’s thighs quiver and her pussy starts to tighten around her fingers that she’s gonna cum at any moment. Suddenly, Carina’s head falls back and her hips fly up and she screams Maya’s name. Her pussy clamps down hard on her fingers, and Maya slides them out, rubbing her labia as she sucks her clit. A beat later, Carina squirts. The gushes of clear liquid all soak the sheets and Maya’s hand. Maya reaches her free hand down to rub her own pussy, desperate to cum. But Carina swats it away.

“Get on my face,” Carina mumbles, clearly out of breath. 

“Can you breathe?” Maya asks, concerned. Carina helps pull her hips towards her head and Maya gets in position, both of them already sweaty and tired. 

“I’m fine, get up here,” Carina insists, tugging her hips down. Maya’s eyes roll back as she sits on Carina’s mouth, her back arching and Maya holding her head and moaning. Sitting on a girl’s face always gets Maya there–she loves the feeling of power and the excitement of wrapping her legs around a girl’s head. Maya rides her tongue, and Carina holds her hips to her. Maya’s knees press into the side of her face, and Carina loves every moment of it. 

After a minute or two of riding her tongue, Maya gasps and her head falls back before she cums on Carina’s face. She roughly presses her hips down and moans through her orgasm while Carina holds her hips and helps her roll off of her. Maya collapses down on the bed next to Carina, exhausted. They sit in the silence for a minute, catching their breath, Cariana’s arm draped over Maya’s waist. 

“What language do you speak?” Maya asks, remembering hearing Carina speaking another language. Carina laughs and turns to press a kiss to Maya’s shoulder. 

“Italian, I’m from Italy.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Maya replies, feeling kind of dumb for not figuring that out on her own. “Can you teach me something?”

Carina leans over and says “baciami,” before kissing her. “It’s kiss me.”

Maya laughs and smiles, and leans in to kiss Carina again.

“Do you want to go again?” Maya asks, before biting her bottom lip. Carina pushes her onto her back and climbs on top. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Carina replies with a smirk. 


	2. you drive me

Maya opens her eyes to see grey walls and feel a light, soft blanket covering her body. It’s definitely not her room, and she’s disoriented. She then realizes she’s naked, and rolls over to see a sleeping brunette next to her. At that moment, it all comes rushing back. The concert, the dancing, the sex. The short break from the sex where they drank more wine and then Carina showed her the shower, which ended in more sex. 

_ Oh. _

Maya finds her way to the bathroom and cleans herself up, helping herself to a new toothbrush and then feeling guilty about it and deciding to make Carina some coffee and breakfast. Because surely that’s just the nice thing to do to pay a girl back for a toothbrush and a night of hot sex. Plus, she’s starving. 

Maya pulls out the eggs and decides to make scrambled eggs and some coffee. She’s never been the “stay over and make breakfast the next day” type, but she just wants to see Carina for another few minutes. She wants to kiss her lips gently once more because last night doesn’t feel real. Maya isn’t entirely convinced that she didn’t dream most of it up. 

A few minutes later, while she’s cooking the eggs, she hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and she freezes. She’s standing in the middle of Carina’s white kitchen wearing just her underwear and an oversized tee shirt she found on the floor of Carina’s bathroom. She suddenly feels like maybe she’s that creepy one night stand who doesn’t understand that she was supposed to leave. 

“Carina!” Maya exclaims, awkwardly. Carina is wrapped in a throw blanket and wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. 

“What are you making, bella?” Carina asks. 

“Eggs, and coffee, you don’t really have much in the fridge,” Maya explains, panicking a little. “You know, for the toothbrush.”

“The toothbrush?” Carina questions. 

“Yeah, to, uh, repay you for the toothbrush that I stole. A new one. Clean one. To brush my teeth. Have some coffee,” Maya rambles, pouring the coffee into a mug and walking it over to Carina. Carina laughs.

“You know, I don’t remember you being this...hyper last night,” Carina teases, pulling Maya in for a soft kiss.

_ Oh _ . She hadn’t been dreaming, after all. 

“And I don’t remember you being this soft last night,” Maya retorts, sliding her hands under the blanket and up to rest on Carina’s lower back over her tank top. 

“Soft?” Carina gasps, before leaning down and kissing her again. “Maybe.” 

“Uh huh, maybe,” Maya teases, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. She turns off the stove before the eggs can burn, and pushes the pan off the heat. Carina comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. She presses a soft kiss to the side of Maya’s face, and one of her hands slides up under her shirt to rest on Maya’s stomach. 

“Do you want breakfast or not because you’re quite distracting,” Maya mumbles, arching her neck so that Carina can kiss it. 

“Oh, I want breakfast alright,” Carina replies, turning Maya to help lift her up to sit on the island and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. 

_ Oh _ . Definitely no dreaming involved. 

Maya pulls Carina between her legs and deepens the kiss, running her tongue across her bottom lip. Maya pushes the blanket off Carina’s shoulders and then tugs at her tank top to push it up. Maya kisses her with all of the passion she has, moaning into her mouth and wrapping her legs around her waist. 

“You look so good in my shirt,” Carina mumbles against her lips, before tugging the shirt over Maya’s head. She balls up the shirt and puts it down behind Maya. “Lay back.”

Maya lays back on the cold granite, letting her head rest on the shirt. Carina kisses gently down her neck and between her breasts and her toned stomach before she gets down on her knees and spreads her legs. 

Carina starts licking her pussy nice and slow. She holds her muscular thighs while rubbing the outsides of them gently. Maya starts breathing heavily and tries to hold herself up on her elbows. 

Carina hands her a nearby dish towel, and she tosses it under her head and leans her bare back against the cold granite as she strokes Carina’s hair. She quickly gets Maya wet with her mouth, and Carina loves how she tastes. 

“Ohhhhh,” Maya moans when Carina sucks on her pussy gently. Carina pops her mouth off for a moment to suck on two of her fingers, and, once they’re nice and wet, slides them inside Maya, one by one, nice and slow. Maya gasps and arches and Carina licks her over and over playfully as she teasingly swirls her fingers around. Carina’s fingers are long and she easily reaches her g-spot, rubbing against it and making Maya moan for her quietly.

“So good,” Maya mumbles, tugging gently on her brunette waves. All of Carina’s movements are soft and slow, but Maya feels the beginnings of the swirling in her stomach. Carina’s fingers rub against her g spot and she starts to finally thrust them a little faster. 

“Yessss, oh, just like that,” Maya moans. Carina licks over her clit and alternates licking it with rubbing her lip on it, blowing on it, and sucking on it. Each lick and suck makes Maya even more desperate. 

“Fuck, Car, yes, make me cum,” Maya begs. She knows Carina is still holding back, but the pleasure building is bringing her close anyway.

Maya’s thighs tighten around Carina’s head and Carina can barely breathe or move her hand. She thrusts faster, trying to curl her fingers to rub her g spot with each thrust. She loves Maya’s little, swollen, soaked clit—it’s so sensitive and Maya twitches each time she licks, sucks, or rubs it. Once Maya’s walls tighten around her fingers and her abs start clenching, Carina moves to sucking on her clit gently. Carina loves hearing and seeing how desperate Maya is to cum. 

“OH MY GOD,” Maya gasps, her back squirming as she tugs Carina’s hair. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard, fuck,” Maya moans. Carina curls her fingers and stills them, simply rubbing them on her g spot while she sucks on her over sensitive clit, her face, fingers, and hand soaked from Maya’s pussy. Maya tugs and arches one more time, her stomach tightening, and then she finally cums. Her back flies up and she grips the edge of the counter and an obscene moan falls from her lips that makes Carina’s bare pussy start dripping down her leg. She cums hard, pleasure shooting through every inch of her body and her body convulsing a few times before relaxing. Carina licks her lips until Maya pushes her head away, completely out of breath and oversensitive. Carina pulls her fingers out as well and licks them clean while looking up at Maya. She helps Maya off the counter and walks her over to the couch, where she bonelessly collapses and tugs Carina on top of her.

“Your face is soaked,” Maya says with a laugh. Carina’s lips and nose and chin and even her cheeks are glistening.

“Your pussy tastes and feels so good,” Carina replies. Maya whines and tugs Carina in for a kiss, opening her mouth and tasting herself on Carinas tongue. They both know that breakfast is going cold but can’t find it in themselves to care. Maya tugs Carina’s tank top over her head so she can finally feel her bare chest pressed against her own.

“Fuck that feels really good,” Carina moans in her mouth. Carina drops her hips and lets her center rest on Maya’s thigh, and Maya gasps.

“Carina,” she groans. “You’re so wet.”

Carina chuckles and kisses Maya’s neck some more.

“Eating your pussy gets me really wet,” Carina teases in response. “What are you going to do about it?” She adds, her teeth running along her bottom lip seductively. 

“Fuck,” Maya replies. “Ok, get up. Get into bed. Lay back for me,” Maya insists. Carina obeys, grabbing a couple of towels on her way to cover her sheets with. Maya takes a moment to grab some water before climbing on top of Carina.

“Do you like it when someone rubs their pussy on yours?” Maya asks.

“Do it,” Carina replies. She’s never particularly liked it, but she wants to feel Maya.

“Do you own any toys we could use later?”

Carina laughs. “If you can imagine it, I have it.”

Maya smirks at that and goes to work on Carina’s neck, ravishing it the same way she did the night before. Her hands cover Carina’s breasts, rubbing her nipples and tugging them and pinching them.

“Ohhhh,” Carina moans. Between Maya pinching her nipples and biting her neck, Carina is getting all kinds of pain with her pleasure that is making her flooded pussy gush.

“I need it now,” Carina admits. Maya kisses her lips softly and gently rolls her nipples against her palms before finally picking up her leg and trying to find the right position.

“Let me know what feels good, I will move around a little until we get it right,” Maya promises. Maya spreads Carina’s legs and holds one hand on Carina’s stomach, her other arm holding her up. Carina’s pussy is dripping everywhere, which confirms to Maya that they don’t need lube. Maya starts to thrust gently, nice and slow, rubbing her vulva against Carina’s. Carina moans and bucks her hips and Maya’s hand slides up to continue to tug her nipples while she thrusts. Maya tries a few different angles and gauges her movements based on Carina’s moans.

“Fuckkkkk,” Carina moans loudly. “Oh my God, this feels so good,” Carina mumbles, absolutely shocked. Maya’s clit rubs on hers with each thrust, and their pussies make wet, squishing noises when they’re rubbed together. All they can smell is sex in the air and their wet pussies. Maya digs deep and uses her strength to keep her thrusts precise even though each movement is making her closer to feeling like she could cum again. Scissoring is one of Maya’s favorite feelings, and she’s turned many a denier into a fan over the course of time with her skill and enthusiasm. Carina watches Maya’s breasts bounce with each thrust and her body moving, while feeling the jolts of pleasure and pain each time Maya pinches or tugs a nipple. It’s overwhelming and incredible and Carina can’t think about anything except how close she is.

“I’m gonna cum,” Carina mumbles, and then starts off speaking in Italian.

“Good, good girl, cum for me,” Maya encourages. She thrusts their hips together faster and moans as their clits rub over and over. Carina moans and her head falls back and her back up. She grabs Maya’s thigh to hold onto and then, with a slew of Italian curses, she cums. Maya struggles to hold her kind of still and avoid getting kicked as Carina jerks with her orgasm. She holds her through her orgasm before moving to straddle Carina’s hips before starting to rub her own clit.

“Not yet,” Carina insists, swatting her hand away. Maya whines and Carina rolls them over, putting Maya onto her stomach.

“How do you feel about being tied up? You were pretty naughty to start touching yourself” Carina asks. Maya gasps and moans, trying to rub her hips into the bed.

“Tie me up,” Maya replies enthusiastically. She hasn’t bottomed like this in a long time—maybe ever—but the idea is thrilling. Carina licks Maya’s fingers clean that she used to touch herself and then pulls out pink furry handcuffs.

“Easier than the ties,” she insists. Maya bites back a laugh as Carina handcuffs her to the headboard and leaves the key on the bedside table for easy access. She then starts to kiss down Maya’s spine and over her round, muscular ass.

“I first saw your ass when you were talking to your friends and had to avert my eyes to avoid staring at it. But naked? God it’s even better,” Carina mumbles. She rubs it and teasingly bites her cheek. “Do you like when people play with it?” Carina asks.

“One finger inside it, while getting my pussy eaten or fingered.”

Carina smirks—she can do that. She dips her index finger on one hand into Maya’s dripping pussy for a minute to get it wet. She then grabs a bottle of lube from her drawer and squeezes it out. She uses the lube and Maya’s natural lubrication to slowly start to work a finger into her ass. She slides two fingers from her other hand back into Maya’s pussy to give her some pleasure with the discomfort of sliding her finger into her ass. She works her up nice and slow, rubbing her g spot with one hand while slowly working her finger into her ass. 

Maya wants to scream with pleasure, instead moaning into the pillow and spreading her legs. She tugs the cuffs on instinct and it makes her pussy clench around Carina’s fingers. Once Carina has her fingers all thrusting in her pussy and ass at the same time, she leans down to start licking her wet clit. 

“CARINA,” Maya screams. Her whole body is quivering and she can’t believe she’s feeling so much pleasure in so many places at once. The inability to touch and being on her stomach heightens the sensations. She wants this to last forever but she can already feel an orgasm coming on.

“Car I’m gonna squirt, fuck, Carina,” Maya warns her. Fingers in both of her holes almost always makes her cum hard. But she can already feel it in the pit of her stomach that she’s gonna make a mess.

Carina sucks hard on her clit and starts to fuck her pussy and her ass with the same rhythm. Maya has no idea how she’s doing it. She tugs the cuffs again, each tug sending more sensations through her body. Carina can see her holes starting to tighten and then, suddenly, Maya’s orgasm finally hits. Maya moans and her body starts to jerk and she squirts, clear liquid gushing over Carina and the bed. It surprises both of them when, a moment later, another squirt hits Carina. Maya’s orgasm is intense and messy. Carina fucks her hard through it until Maya relaxes on the bed, panting. Carna slowly pulls away from her as Maya tries to catch her breath.

“You okay?” Carina asks. Maya groans and nods. Carina takes off the handcuffs and rubs Maya’s wrists to make sure she’s okay, helping roll her onto her back and leaning down to kiss her breasts. 

“We need a shower,” Maya mumbles, needing a break. Carina laughs at the understatement of the year, pressing one more kiss to Maya’s chest before bringing her lips to Maya’s. 

“Come shower with me, Bella.”

Carina leads Maya to the shower, once again. They are in a blissful bubble and both of them are terrified to break it. Carina sucks on her breasts and Maya scratches her back and they learn every inch of each other on every surface of Carina’s place, stopping only to order pizza. 

When Maya leaves the next morning to go to work, she doesn’t even recognize herself. Carina presses her against the door and kisses her before opening it for her and watching her leave. She’s never had so much sex in such a short amount of time, and in between the sex, she enjoyed talking to Carina and holding her and learning all about her. She doesn’t know if this is just a moment, or if this could be more. All she knows is that Carina drives her _wild_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad to be back! i'm so sorry that i have been the worst with updating and i very much appreciate the comments people have been leaving on my fics encouraging me to update. in short, after my exam, things got chaotic at work and i lost motivation. but now that station 19 is back and work is calming down, i'm back. my hope is, since i'm not able to travel for thanksgiving because of the pandemic, that i'll spend a lot of those days off writing and catching up. so, this is the end of this piece, but the birds and the bees fic will be the next one updated :) 
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this little two-shot!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! there will be a second part coming soon. and for those of you who follow the road trip fic, i'll also have another chapter up there very soon! good news is my exam is over and i now have a lot more time for catching up on writing :) 
> 
> let me know what you want to see in the second part!


End file.
